Neriman Dreams: Game Edition
by Lord Keiichi of Umineko
Summary: The lives of the residents of Nerima are weird. In their dreams, what happened during the day is handled. So in their dreams, many weird things can happen. Ranma1/2 x game. Episode 1: Ryoga in Donkey Kong.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Donkey Kong. They belong to those that created them.

* * *

Neriman Dreams: Game Edition

Episode 1: Ryoga in Donkey Kong

* * *

It was night. Many people were sleeping at the moment, including a certain lost boy. Ryoga was sleeping in the tent he set up. He was not really sleeping peacefully. It was rather a fight.

* * *

Now before you continue to read, decide who is going to win.

A) Ryoga "Mario" Hibiki

B) Donkey Ranma

C) Princess Akane (I know that Princess Peach isn't Lady/Pauline)

D) none of them

* * *

Ryoga's dream

Ryoga was standing at the bottom left corner. Donkey Ranma was standing at the upper left corner with many barrels that were filled with cold water and would explode, when Ryoga touched them. In the middle, a bit higher than where Ranma stood, was Akane.

Akane cried. "HELP!"

So the game began. Ryoga ran and climbed up the first ladder, while Ranma rolled the first barrel. When the first barrel came close to Ryoga, he jumped over it and got points for that. He ran a bit and grabbed one of his umbrellas. With this umbrella power-up, he could destroy the next barrel without getting wet. Ryoga destroyed the next two barrels before he lost the power-up again.

Ranma got angry and sent more barrels towards Ryoga. Meanwhile, Ryoga was confident. He jumped over barrels, destroyed them when he had an umbrella power-up, collected things Akane lost and above all climbed up the ladders, coming closer to Akane and saving her from Ranma.

Finally, Ryoga stood on the same girder as Ranma. Ryoga and Ranma looked directly in each other's eyes. They said simultaneously. "There can be only one."

Ryoga ran forward, while Donkey Ranma rolled barrels towards Ryoga. Ryoga jumped over all of them with ease. He was only a few meters away from the ladder to Akane.

Akane cried once more. "Ryoga-kun, save me from Donkey Ranma!"

"Don't worry, Akane-chan! I will be with you in a few seconds."

Ranma had to think of a plan. Then he punched a hole in one of the barrels. The cold water turned him into a girl. Ranma unbuttoned her shirt and showed her breasts to Ryoga hoping that he would get distracted.

Ryoga, however, only laughed. "HA! You can only defeat me tricks, huh? Well, that won't work on me!" (Remember it's his dream. A land where eating pigs was forbidden and where Ranma doesn't stand a chance against Ryoga.)

Akane got mad at Ranma. "Ranma, you pervert! Don't you have any modesty!" She held a mallet in her hand and threw it at Ranma. Akane's mallet hit Ranma in the head and knocked him or to be more precise her out. Akane saw that Ranma was knocked out. "Ryoga-kun, Donkey Ranma is defeated." Then a heart appeared between Akane and Ryoga. "Ryoga-kun, come to me and I will be yours."

Ryoga walked with a smile towards Akane. Akane was finally his. Nothing and nobody could separate them any more, not even Donkey Ranma.

Then a barrel suddenly appeared in front of Ryoga. He couldn't evade it anymore. The barrel exploded. The cold water hit Ryoga and turned Ryoga into a small black piglet.

The heart between Akane and Ryoga broke. Then it was replaced by a thunder. A large wooden mallet appeared in Akane's hands. She jumped from the girder, she was standing on, on the one Ryoga stood on. She swung her mallet at Ryoga.

Ryoga saw the incoming mallet. It hit Ryoga right in the face. In an instant, all lives were gone.

DREAM OVER

* * *

In Ryoga's tent

Ryoga woke up. He noticed that he was in his cursed form.

A drop of water fell on Ryoga's head. Ryoga looked up. He saw a hole. Another drop of water fell on his head.

That hole ruined his good dream of being with Akane after Ranma was defeated.

* * *

C was the correct solution. Congratulations to everyone who was right.

* * *

Author's note:

That was an idea that I have had for a few weeks. Actually, I've only written it down because I couldn't write anything or much in my other fics. Personally, I think it's a stupid story. However, I have two more ideas:

1) Genma in Pac-man

2) Happosai vs. Jiraiya in Yu-Gi-Oh!

Other ideas are always welcome.


End file.
